This invention concerns a pair of eyeglasses adjustable in wearing angle, particularly having its temples adjustable their angles relative to a lens body so as to permit this eyeglasses wearable by persons having differently sized faces.
Common eyeglasses are made with their temples having their angles relative to a lens body unchangeable. However, different persons have differently sized faces, so to get a pair of eyeglasses suitable to a person is not easy, as the size of a lens body and the length of temples have to be proper to the person. Maybe a pair of eyeglasses change its configuration by friction or collision with other objects in wearing, without possibility of adjusting it by a wearer himself in case of deformation.